


a curiosity question.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [25]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Richard Gansey III, Bottom Ronan Lynch, College Student Adam Parrish, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Dubious Ethics, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-The Raven King, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Sexual Fantasy, Sorry guys!, Top Adam Parrish, and adam is tom webb to me, and he doesn't know about them....Dub Con, due to the fact these are fantasies about gansey, idk - Freeform, kindaaaa, oh by the way my fancasting for ronan is reece king, once again fantasy logic!, so i use that as character reference sooo yeah, them loving gansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Ronan's breath hitches, like a whistle in and Adam is burning inside. Is a fire pitch instead of bundles of atoms and wires, is all nervous system in every meaning of the words. He considers how to apologize but then Ronan, oh Ronan, throws him off his rhythm yet again but asking, only curiosity licking his tone, "Have you thought about him like this?"
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: fictober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	a curiosity question.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this has some Stuff about it that may not be Ideal for some such as fantasizing about a third party (Gansey) when that third party is unaware but if you're good with that and some pwp, enjoy!

It's lazy for sex from them, with conversation passed that comes off to casual but is balanced with who they are, no longer needing frantic groping or awkward fishes of themselves as they try to learn who they are and what they need. Adam groans, rolling his hips up into Ronan's tight heat as he remembers the first time the boy straddling him had moved his hand to his neck and said _please._

On the wall of his college dorm, a Harry Potter poster curls at one end where the pin fell out. 

He hasn't replaced it yet, may never - he only keeps it because Gansey got it for him like, four years ago. 

"Who was your gay awakening?" Ronan asks suddenly, hips rocking a little more and though he peers carefully at the other boy, the tattooed boy doesn't seem gearing for a fight, no, he just looks thoughtful. 

"Bi." He corrects softly, remembering Blue curling a hand in his and reminding him that all parts of his identity are valid but he needs to remember to validate himself. Ronan's shrug is just another reason to flip them over, sheets now sprawled over his hips and Ronan laid out before him, dark skin and darker tattoos against his boring white sheets looking like something out of every dirty fantasy he's ever had. 

Ronan looks up at him, eyes seemingly grateful and aloof all at once - amused - and Adam is yet again surprised by how much his powerful boyfriend likes to bottom, even if Blue had given him a lecture on how _bottom-shaming is toxic and still very alive today,_ until Ronan had snorted and taken a pointed glance at her before asking, _what? You strapping Gansey?_

Her flustered quiet and Gansey's gaping mouth had made Adam burn. 

He wished it was jealousy. 

His mouth is still kind when he says, "You know what I mean." 

Adam considers lying to Ronan. Knows it won't go well and that Ronan will be able to tell. Reevaluates his life a little before honestly admitting against a bite he sucks into the other boy's collarbone, "Gansey." 

Ronan's breath hitches, like a whistle in and Adam is burning inside. Is a fire pitch instead of bundles of atoms and wires, is all nervous system in every meaning of the words. He considers how to apologize but then Ronan, oh Ronan, throws him off his rhythm yet again but asking, only curiosity licking his tone, "Have you thought about him like this?" 

_Sexually,_ they both know he means and suddenly, as though his mind was put through a small kaledioscope, he sees still pictures of him jerking off to imagined versions of one of his best friends and it feels wrong - he thinks about lying but a dirtier, more taboo part of himself has already groaned out, "Yes, god, yeah." 

"I'm good," Ronan teases easily, "but no God." 

He loves his boyfriend, Adam Parrish really does but every time he hears that joke in bed, he will lose a little more of his willpower not to strangle him with his bare hands - he once threatened him to do it and with a shark-like grin, Ronan snarked out _kinky._

Then the tension seeps back in when Ronan asks - no, it's something a little more desperate, something needier like the times that he'll push halfway into Ronan to reduce him to a begging mess - _pleads_ , "Tell me." 

The _please_ is unspoken and if Adam was more comfortable with this topic, he'd consider pushing it until Ronan begged him but he isn't. 

So he raises an eyebrow and swallows before starting, "I take his clothes off, always, every fantasy. I tell him," he lathers on his Henrietta accent that he knows Ronan loves despite his own loathing and murmurs into Ronan's ear, " _I want to see you."_

Ronan moans, unabashed and thrusts up into him, impaling himself on Adam's cock and Adam has to reposition himself to steady them both. Ronan rubs a hand across the back of his neck where his flush hides beneath his dark skin. 

Adam tries not to think about ravaging his boyfriend and instead, focuses on the mental image of Gansey he created so many times. He continues, voice a bit steadier, "I watch him fold his clothes," they both chuckle, it feels too close to the real Gansey they know and they both know this is dangerous territory, skating close to the real Gansey, "then I make him prepare himself." 

"If you're there," he leaves a few love-bites in Ronan's collarbones, "I make you prepare him for me to fuck him." 

Ronan's swallow is loud, echoes through his good ear and tangles the veins near his heart before he murmurs, "I was there?" 

"Sometimes." He admits, recalling it like one does a dream after waking up, foggy and disorienting, sometimes nonsensical, "When you were, I'd make you two make out while I fucked him." 

Ronan's breathing picks up and he tightens around Adam's cock, which makes it very hard to control his own urges to quit the foreplay _thank you greatly, Ronan -_

Ronan spasms around him but he urges after a moment, "Why do you never prepare him?" 

"I want to see him do it," He laughs into Ronan's collarbone, air light as he jests, "want to see him do the work..." 

"I love Gansey," he clarifies because they both do but god, some of his fantasies about the other boy got rough and tinges around the edges with jealousy and ire from all of his concern. He aims a perfect thrust for Ronan's prostate, "but god, I want to fucking _destroy_ him sexually." 

Ronan groans, hips arching up to meet him and he uses it as a chance to fuck him harder, speeding up their pace while he recounts, "I fuck him hard, sometimes until he's clutching at me, begging for mercy, begging for more. Sometimes until he's sprawled back against the sheets, brainless." 

He mimicks his actions on Ronan and the other man seems to crave it, arching into him and moaning loudly as affirmation. His mouth runs, seemingly a mind of its own and in hindsight, he will be alarmed by how much they both get off on this but that is for later. Now? "Sometimes, in my dreams, I fuck him with his glasses on. I watch them fog up... I make sure he can see me as I wreck him." 

It's a murmur but despite how loud Ronan has notched up to being, he knows the other boy hears him, and continues even if he can't, "Sometimes I don't let him. I take his glasses and leave him blind. In the dark to everything I do to him. Those are the times I take my time with him, watching his whole body jump as I touch him." 

Ronan throws his head back in a groan, revealing his neck to which Adam sucks angry marks into his dark skin between his words, "I always take him on his back...I want him exposed to me... I spend a while biting at him as he keens, tells me _Adam_ in that tone where he's trying to scold you but it's all just a front for how bad he wants it." 

His lover laughs, all too familiar with the tone in question but he persists, "He wants me so bad, Ro, begs for me faster than you do. And I break Gansey down until he's needy for it." 

Ronan looks at him, swallows and they're both lost in the imagery for a moment. Of Gansey on his back, needy and panting and begging, mask of casual and polite aloofness stripped with his clothes. Ronan's laugh is shaky when he mutters, voice hoarse, "Careful or I'll dream it for you." 

"I wouldn't want that." He admits honestly and something gleams in Ronan's eyes when he says, "I already have you." 

He thrusts deeper into Ronan, feeling odd at the admission of this before he teases, "Sometimes I guide you while you fuck him." 

"Fuck, Adam," Ronan curses, a hand flying down to touch himself as he continues a brutal pace on his boyfriend's body beneath him, sheets squirming off his hips. 

"I tell you what to do," he starts again before admitting, "I put you on top of him and let you take what you want. What do you take from our darling Gansey, Ronan?" 

His breathing sounds thin and Adam would be alarmed if his eyes weren't glazed over with how aroused he was. Gently, Ronan says, "I'd take his mouth... I'd kiss him breathless and until he's turning his head to stop me so he can breathe," he chuckles and Adam is taken by how wrecked he sounds, "it doesn't, I leave marks on his jaw. Then...Then I put my cock in his mouth. He takes it well, does that thing you do where you put your thumbs in the groove of my hips." 

He loses himself imagining Ronan thrusting in and out of Gansey's mouth and Ronan follows him shortly after, shuddering his way through his orgasm before Adam's arms give up on him and he's braced over his love in a messy pile of limbs. 

It's not perfect, other than the way they fit together, carved for one another. Adam loves it. 

"Your cock would taste like mint forever." He teases, breathless and Ronan laughs with the same amount of breathlessness and Adam wonders where all of the air in the room went. 

Ronan shrugs, sweaty and grinning but satiated before he jokes, "The best tasting dick this side of Henrietta, I'd say." 

He snorts.

They fall asleep curled together a few minutes later. 

Ronan doesn't dream a different Gansey, they already have the one they want. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are appreciated greatly!


End file.
